Talk:Hexblade, Variant (3.5e Class)
Wait, So... This gets maneuvers, stances, invocations, AND full BAB on top of some really nice class abilities? Sounds like it encroaches on, if it isn't completely, wizard-level... --Ghostwheel 01:40, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Full BAB isn't relevant without combat changes and scaling feats, so it's not really worth bringing up. The rest, well it's a ToB warlock blend. I didn't think anything in ToB was wizard level, and I haven't seen any class features here that seem up there... I'm not as familiar with invocations as I could be though (have books, just never read in detail). Are there wizard level options up there Ghost, cause otherwise I'm not seeing it. Lots of options is a fine thing that might push high on the rogue level, but if they're all just combat options and none of them are Super Effective it doesn't cross that line. - TarkisFlux 02:17, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Example: Noxious Blast (nauseate them for a minute) followed by high damage maneuvers. The warlock's main gig is to debuff enemies--it's damage isn't that good, which is what keeps it balanced at rogue level. By adding in full BAB and maneuvers, you give it the ability to do both. Add on Chilling Tentacles to keep enemies occupied and hit them for high damage while they're grappled using maneuvers. Together they can go above rogue level I think. If it's an issue, I can SGT it, but I think it's higher than rogue-level as it stands. --Ghostwheel 02:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::what the same timing? i was just talkin over a very similar heblade fix with someone 20 minutes before this was posted. the main differense is ours didn't use maneuvers, but did have invocations, a similar "weird strike" and even the 20th level save or die. damn. creepy--NameViolation 03:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ghostwheel is correct, given the debuff function of the Hexblade's Curse, which makes enemies much more likely to get whammed with a strong essence. I probably want to knock it down to Rogue level - to do so, should I remove the Witch Knight class feature or expand Witch Knight and lose other Invocations? @NameViolation: Bwahahaha. - Viatos 03:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Depends on what you want; do you want a more casty hexblade (remove maneuvers) or a more martial hexblade (remove invocations)? Just depends on what you want to do with it. Alternatively, you can make one, and create the other as an ACF. Or you could simply leave it as-is and change the balance level to wizard. --Ghostwheel 03:30, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Balance Notes Removed the Witch Knight class feature, added in Bonus Feats to fill the feature-dead levels at 10 and 15. : Might also want to remove the invocations in the table ;-) --Ghostwheel 04:39, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Regular invocations are good, but they're also a standard action you want to be using to initiating maneuvers. The slow progression means by the time you get to the really good stuff you're well behind hardcore spellcasters - I'm gonna leave them in, I think the balance point can stand it. ::Also, I really like Chilling Tentacles. XD - Viatos 05:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: Weird Strike is way too powerful for rogue level on top of maneuvers if you can easily use it :-/ (Since you can curse your target, and go to town with a LOT more damage than any normal rogue-level ToBer's going to do...) --Ghostwheel 21:23, April 12, 2010 (UTC)